


Duet

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: A little angst, Competition, Cute, Drama, Glee Club - Freeform, Kisses, Love, M/M, Overall fluff, Romance, couples duet, mentions of Rachel Berry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: a little drama ensues when Rachel Berry sends a mass text to glee club claiming that this weeks competition is couples duets. Blaine wants to enter, but Kurt is reluctant.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Duet

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.."

Kurt had just finished reading the text message that Racehl had sent to all of the glee club members and put his phone in his pocket, when he heard the mantra of his name as his boyfriend rushed up to him. Blaine looked a little out of breath, but excited as he ran past several students who were in the way.

Kurt giggled as Blaine bumped into someone and apologized profusely over his shoulder while still running in Kurt's direction. He shook his head as his boyfriend skidded to a stop in front of him and gave him the biggest grin.

"Did you read Rachel's text?" He asked almost too giddily and Kurt held in his amusement and only gave him a small smile in return.

"I did." Came the almost calm and vague answer, and he watched as Blaine's eyeborws knitted together slightly as his grin faltered.

"Oh. Well what do you think?" Blaine asked curiously, smile fading a little as Kurt still stood calm and collected, and not even at all excited like he was.

Kurt sighed a little.

"It's just Rachel making sure that everyone is present for her performance with Finn again, Blaine. I don't know why you get so excited." Kurt's arms crossed over his bag in front of his chest as he stared his boyfriend down.

He watched Blaine's face fall dramatically into an adorable pout.

"Kurt, that's not true. She wants everyone to join in."

"Yeah right, and i'm the queen of england." He shot back sarcastically, turning on his heel and walking down to his locker Blaine hurrying along beside him, "Competitions between couples shouldn't even be a glee club thing. Puck doesn't have anyone, and neither does Artie."

"I know." Blaine sighed a little and rubbed a hand through his hair, "Rachel can be a little one track minded when it comes to her advancement, but i was thinking...we could do it."

"Blaine, i don't want to be apart of her little couples competition okay. The others may get suckered into another Rachel Berry extranvanganza in which she will throw a diva fit until she wins, but count me out." Kurt explained a little rougher than he should have, and he felt a little bad as Blaine remained quiet while he opened his locker.

"But i already picked a song for us..." Blaine mumbled from beside him and Kurt looked back at him with wide eyes, already full of regret at the sad puppy dog pout on Blaine's face, "don't you want to sing a romantic duet with me?"

"I hate when you use those eyes on me." Kurt smirked at him, "i always want to sing sappy romantic duets with you, you know that."

"So...are we going to enter?" Blaine pushed slightly, giving Kurt a massive sunny smile and Kurt found himself smiling back.

"Fine. One condition though." He said as he held up one finger.

"Anything." Blaine agreed quickly.

"We sing to win." 

"Why Mr Hummel, what made you think we could do anything but." Blaine responded in a very cheesy tone, making Kurt chuckle.

They both shared a smile before Kurt slammed his locker shut and slid his arm through Blaine's leading his boyfriend to the lunch hall, already talking about the songs they could sing together.

****

After lunch, Kurt and Blaine had different classes, so they had to discuss the rest of their song choices by text. Kurt was faster at texting than Blaine, because Kurt's teacher for french Mrs Montague knew how good Kurt already was at the language so she ignored him for most of the class, focusing her attention on the ones that needed the help.

Blaine on the other hand, had Mr Robertson, algebra teacher with an affinity for smashing phones when he caught anyone texting in class. Just like Sue.

Even though it was risky, Blaine couldn't help but keep the conversation going, carefully sliding his phone into one of the books on his desk and opening the pages slightly to type and close them again.

Text  
From Blaine  
To Kurt

'Maybe we should go with a old classic, something that nobody can deny the winning spot.'

From Kurt  
To Blaine

'Like?'

From Blaine  
To Kurt

'Wind beneath my wings?'

Kurt nearly let out a full blown laugh in class at the answer Blaine gave him, he placed a hand over his mouth and faked a cough to hide it. Before shaking his head and replying with another text.

From Kurt

'Really?'

From Blaine

'What. It's a classic.'

From Kurt

'Blaine, you really are a 40 year old woman in a teenage boy's skin aren't you lol.'

It took a few minutes for Kurt to get a response to that, he hoped his boyfriend would get the joke. Blaine grew up with older parents who were really into all the old classic films and songs, especially his mother. He got a lot of his music taste from her, and Kurt had no problem with it really but he loved teasing Blaine about it.

From Blaine

'Shut up lol I can't help how i grew up Kurt. Fine. You choose.'

From Kurt

'Shallow?'

From Blaine

'Lady Gaga Kurt. That's not classic.'

From Kurt

'No, but it's gaga, she's awesome.'

It was no secret that Kurt and Blaine had had many discussion and heated debates over Lady Gaga versus Katy Perry, everyone else kept out of their conversation when they started. Blaine was an avid Katy fan, and he liked Gaga okay, but Kurt loved his queen, and he would always pick her songs over any other female artist.

From Blaine

'I agree she's awesome, but something a little more us?'

Kurt grinned mischeivously as he text back.

From Kurt

'Charlie Puth Marvin Gaye.'

He did giggle at the response he got about 2 minutes later.

From Blaine

'Kuuuuuurt'

From Kurt

'Okay, okay. I have the perfect song. And Rachel is going to hate me for it.'

From Blaine

'What is it?'

From Kurt

'When you get out of class, look up "I finally found someone" by Barbra Streisand.'

There was a 5 minute pause in their texts so Kurt finished the french work book in front of him and answered a couple more of the teachers questions before looking back at his phone as it lit up in his hand. 

From Blaine

'Oh my god. She's going to kill you. lol'

From Kurt

'She can try.'

****

Blaine was just putting his books into his locker for tomorrow morning, when Kurt sauntered up beside him and he turned to give him a warm smile.

"You know she'll be after your blood when you sing that."

"Did you look it up?" Kurt smirked as he ignored what Blaine said, and his boyfriend laughed as he nodded.

"I did, it's a good choice. I love some of the lyrics. They kind of fit perfectly with us."

"I know." Kurt gave him a proud grin, his blue/green eyes shimmering with warm light, and Blaine returned it.

"So are you coming over to practice?" Blaine asked him a little shyly as closed his locker, and Kurt nodded.

"I already text my dad that i was going to be home a little later."

"Let's go then."

Kurt took his own car to Blaine's house, following his boyfriend's little dark red Audi A1. Once inside Blaine's house, Kurt realized it was a little quieter than normal. He glanced at Blaine and could see the blush creeping up his boyfriend's neck. 

"Where's your mom?" Kurt asked as nonchalantly as he could, and Blaine looked over at him for a moment.

"Oh she had her friend's daughter's baby shower to go too tonight." 

"Why do you look so nervous?" Kurt asked again with a smile and Blaine ran a hand over his hair again, a nervous habit Kurt had seen many many times.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the first time having you here...on our own." Blaine answered him with a shrug and a small smile.

"Blaine, i meant it when i said we will be working on our duet." Kurt tried to put his mind at ease as he grabbed Blaine's shoulders gently.

"I know, but i can't help it if i want to kiss you." 

"And you know i would never push you away." Kurt replied and watched Blaine's shoulders relax underneath his palms before catching his gaze, "let's go to your room and work on the song before anything else ok."

"Ok." Blaine smiled at him for a second, seemingly thinking about something and Kurt waited patiently as he leaned forward to bring his face closer, "but can i kiss you now?"

"Of course you can, silly." Kurt rolled his eyes and rested his arms around Blaine's shoulders, crossing them behind Blaine's neck loosely and Blaine chuckled nervously before closing the small gap.

Kurt hummed as their lips touched and rubbed gently against the others. Blaine's lips were soft and plumper than Kurt's, and he found that difference amazing. The feel of their lips pressed together sent warm tingles down his spine and made his stomach flip.

Blaine kept the kisses chaste, he always did. But Kurt was just glad he got to kiss this handsome man in front of him. After yearning for it and it never happening for months at Dalton, now that they could, Kurt grabbed every single one he could.

The smaller kisses were the most loving. The press of lips gentle and calm, reassuring and cementing them in their mutual love. 

Blaine released his lips after a gentle nip on his bottom lip, and Kurt sighed a little as he placed his forehead on Blaine's temple. His knees going a little weak and shaky as Blaine's own arms still tightened around his waist.

"Gosh those kisses are always mind blowing." He whispered and Blaine pecked a kiss to his cheek before pulling back, and taking one of Kurt's hands.

"Our duet awaits my love." He said with a cheesy grin as he led Kurt towards the stairs, and Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Cheesy, Blaine, so cheesy."

****

"Do we need to change any of the lyrics?" Blaine asked for the tenth time after performing the duet again, and Kurt huffed a little in irritation.

"Blaine, we've been through it at least 12 times, we don't need to change the lyrics." he said a little frustrated, and Blaine's brow furrowed as he stared at Kurt with a challenge.

"What about the "can i call you sometime" line? It doesn't make any sense for us." Blaine replied in his own irritated voice and Kurt glared.

"Nobody else will know that neither of us said that."

"But we will."

"Blaine, changing the lyrics will just end up making it les authentic." Kurt explained his view calmly, not wanting to start another heated match with his boyfriend.

They had been going over and over different parts of the song for about 2 hours now, and they were both getting worn out, Kurt's throat began to get a little sore and Blaine wanted to change everything about the song every minute.

"Maybe we should just pick something else," Blaine said as he sat down on his bed with a slump, "maybe something by the Beatles."

"We're not changing the song Blaine, we're set with this." Kurt immediately shot back at him from the desk on which he was perched.

"You only want to sing it because it would annoy Rachel." Blaine mumbled and Kurt glared over at him.

"I'm sorry, who's idea was it to enter this stupid competition? if i have to make my own fun by annoying Rachel..i will."

"So what, it's not fun to sing with me anymore is that it?" Blaine asked, his grumpy voice taking on a hurt tone and Kurt gasped a little as he shot him a surprised look.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say that." His voice was shaky with surprise and anger but Blaine turned away from him.

"But that's how it sounded. If you don't want to sing with me, then maybe you should just go home. We can forget about this competition." Blaine said over his shoulder and pointing to the door, and Kurt took a small breath to calm himself before quietly getting up and sitting next to Blaine on the bed.

"Blaine." He said gently, but Blaine huffed out an indignant noise as he was still facing away, but Kurt tried not to smile at his boyfriend's amusing display of pretending to be mad.

"Blaine." He tried again, reaching for Blaine's bicep, squeezing gently and Blain turned his head slightly to look at Kurt from the corner of one eye, "you know i didn't mean it. I love singing with you. Always."

Blaine just stared with a raised eyebrow waiting for more so Kurt took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. My throat hurts and i'm tired and i know it makes me irritable, but i had no right to take it out on you." He said sincerely and Blaine's shoulders slumped before he turned to Kurt.

"I'm sorry too Kurt, we don't have to do this duet if you really don't want to." Blaine gave him a warm smile, and his eyes shone with understanding but Kurt shook his head.

"This competition is important to you Bee, we'll do it."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes brightened from muted brown hues to flashing amber in his excitement and Kurt nodded with a laugh.

"Yes," he said as he took Blaine's hands in both of his, "and you were right, i was more concerned with annoying Rachel than picking a song for you and me."

"Maybe not a Barbra song." Blaine stated with a grimace.

"No. Why don't we go with something we both know is totally us."

"Pink?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I was thinking a Katy Perry song."

Kurt watched his boyfriend's eyes light up and couldn't feel anything but pure love and excitement himself as he told Blaine what song he had in mind and they practiced it twice before agreeing it was perfect for them.

****

All of the couples that went before Kurt and Blaine in Glee that next Thursday after school, were all good songs, but all cheesy. And they lacked anything real in the lyrics of their songs. Most of them never reflected how they got together or how they felt.

Kurt knew that most romantic songs were all the same. But he knew he and Blaine had the perfect one for them.

Once Rachel was done singing with Finn, and dancing around him as he just stood there perplexed, Blaine and Kurt were called up to the front. Blaine went straight for the piano and Kurt sat beside him on the stool, as close as two people could be without messing arm Blaine's arm movements as he touched the keys.

As the beginning of the song began, a lot of the other glee kids were swaying along as they recognized it, and Tina and Mercedes were watching in shock at Kurt, because no way would Kurt choose a Katy song for a duet.

Kurt had to admit, Katy Perry had written some really good lyrics over the years.

"Oh no, did I get too close oh?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?"  
All your insecurities, All the dirty laundry. Never made me blink one time."

Blaine began in his low tone, almost too softly to be heard over the piano, but it was perfect, Kurt smiled at him before he took over the next verse.

"Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are all worthy."

"I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through this storm I would  
I'd do it all because I love you, I love you."

Kurt belted the last 3 words a little louder than the rest and holding the last note for longer than originally planned. Blaine just watched in amazement and the piano keys stopped plinking for a millisecond before they both continued together.

"Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally,

There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally."

Kurt took up the next few lyrics, but Blaine joined in one the second line because he felt like he had, and they sang the last words together as they stared at each other. 

"Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?"

Once their gazes met they couldn't look away as they sang the chorus again.

"Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally,

There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally."

They heard most of their glee club friends join in as the chorus faded and Blaine began the ending crescendo on the piano as he grinned at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help the smile right back, feeling it pull his cheeks and laughing as he and Blaine were joined in by the rest as the end of the song came up.

"So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin

Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart."

As their voices faded to quiet, all of their friends were clapping for them, whistling and cheering as Kurt just continued to stare at Blaine, not being able to pull his eyes away. Blaine was staring back exactly the same, before giving Kurt the most amazingly bright smile, full of bright white teeth before leaning in to kiss him.

The cheering kicked up a little as their lips touched, it was only brief but it made Kurt's stomach feel like it was fluttering inside him, and he placed one hand on Blaine's cheek as they pulled apart.

"Now that was quite a show Mr Anderson."

"Nonsense." Blaine responded and Kurt raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Blaine laughed, "the real show is about to begin."

Kurt didn't understand until Blaine flicked his eyes over Kurt's shoulder and Kurt looked back to the stands to see Rachel huffing with her arms crossed over her chest and her face red and frowning.

"Oh."

"Drama ensues in 3..2..1." Blaine counted down with a laugh and as he got to one they both laughed together as Rachel stood up and screeched at Finn beside her.

Fin


End file.
